particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
For the Homeland
For the Homeland is the national anthem of Beiteynu. It was written by members of the Beiteynu Resistance Committee following the Declaration of Re-Independence of the Fourth Jewish Homeland to be used as the official anthem. Despite "The Hope" having been the national anthem for the three previous Jewish Homelands, many felt that it had been soured by the dictatorial conditions that the Third Homeland had descended into and so a new one was needed. A little known fact is that "For the Homeland" did not legally replace "The Hope" as the national anthem, as, in a move designed to antagonize the Pontesian Catholics as well as Istalians that declared a "Holy Crusade against Jews", the government initially changed the anthem to a piece entitled "No Catholics Allowed". However, within a day this was switched to "For the Homeland". Some centuries after its creation, the anthem fell into disuse and was eventually replaced. During the Beiteynu-Luthori War, the republican parties tweaked the song's lyrics to better apply to their situation, and made it the official anthem of the Beiteynuese Republic. Although there were a few decades when the Christian Imperial Party ruled the nation under a virtual theocracy, and therefore the anthem was not the official anthem of the nation, an (again) modified version of "For the Homeland" was the official national anthem of the (then-)newly-created Commonwealth of Yishelem and Beiteynu. "For the Homeland" was reinstated as the official national anthem in 2985 by the Bismarckian National Resistance (BNR), again with slightly tweaked lyrics. Text (Original) Our people strewn across the lands, With sharpened crosses and books of lies, By sinful minds and brutal hands, They smote with hatred in their eyes, Our Jewish spirit beat so strong, Our children took to the streets with heart, Yet guns curtailed our Jewish Song, Their blades to rip our kin apart, But now we see a brighter day, And glories from a clearer sky, We'll see our brethren and we shall say, The Lords day now is truly nigh, For the Homeland! For the Homeland! In all we do and all we love, We aim for one uniting goal, Never again shall the tyrants' gloves, Brandish our bodies, sheathe our soul, For the Homeland! For the Homeland! Beiteynuese Republic Version Text Our people strewn across the lands, With sharpened crosses and books of lies, By sinful minds and brutal hands, They smote with hatred in their eyes, Our spirit beat so strong, Our children took to the streets with heart, Yet guns curtailed our Republican Song, Their blades to rip our kin apart, But now we see a brighter day, And glories from a clearer sky, We'll see our brethren and we shall say, The Republic's day now is truly nigh, For Beiteynu! For Beiteynu! In all we do and all we love, We aim for one uniting goal, Never again shall the tyrants' gloves, Brandish our bodies, sheathe our soul, For Beiteynu! For Beiteynu! 2895 Version Text Our people strewn across the lands With sharpened crosses and books of lies By sinful minds and brutal hands. They smote with hatred in their eyes. Our spirit beat so strong; Our children took to the streets with heart; Yet guns curtailed our Hebrew Song, Their blades to rip our kin apart. But now we see a brighter day, And glories from a clearer sky. We'll see our brethren and we shall say, The Covenant's day now is truly nigh! For Beiteynu and Yishelem! For Beiteynu and Yishelem! In all we do and all we love, We aim for one uniting goal: Never again shall the tyrants' gloves Brandish our bodies, sheathe our soul. For Beiteynu and Yishelem! For Beiteynu and Yishelem! Previous Anthems The Hope As long as in the heart, within, A Jewish soul still yearns, And onward toward the East, An eye still watches toward Zion. Our hope has not yet been lost, The two thousand year old hope, To be a free nation in our own homeland, The land of Zion and Birahteynu. No Catholics Allowed No Catholics allowed, 'Cos they like to rape kids, And they like to kill Jews. Category:Beiteynu Category:National anthems